It's Time
by PamEargle
Summary: A week turns into a lifetime for Mary & Bert. Set after the musical ends.
1. Angel from the Sky

It was a beautiful summer night. Bert and his friends were making their rounds. After a day of sweeping chimneys and almost an hour on his feet making sure the streetlights were properly lit, he was weary... in more ways than one. He found an empty bench and sank onto it. With a deep sigh, he ran his long, soot-covered fingers through his thick, dirty, jet black hair. He closed his brown eyes and laid his head back, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"'ey... Bert? You OK, mate?"

His friends' quiet, concerned voice brought him out of his reverie as he settled on the bench next to him.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine, just a bit tuckered is all," he said, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at the man he thought of as a brother.

"Bill and I can handle the rest-a this... You go an' get some proper rest," Henry encouraged.

"You sure?"

Henry nodded and smiled, putting his hand on his shoulder. A beat. "Ya miss Mary, don't ya?" It was Bert's turn to nod, but he did not smile. He could not find any words. "Don't you worry... One o' these days, she'll float down from the sky again..." he said, casting a glance upward into the starry sky.

"... like an angel..." Bert murmured, under his breath, almost to himself. He dared to let his eyes drift up as well as if willing her to be there.

A beat. "Night, then. I'll see ya tomorrow so's we can do it all again," Henry chuckled. He stood and went along his way.

Bert sighed deeply and bowed his head. He had no idea how much time had passed. It could have been mere seconds or a whole day. All he knew was that he wasn't alone anymore. He swallowed hard as he opened his eyes and focused on the shadow that was at his feet. The shape of the hat, the slender waistline, the flow of the petticoat...

He snapped his head up and his eyes immediately met hers. They smiled at the same time. He slowly got to his feet, never breaking eye contact.

"Now, Bert... There will be no more talk of angels floating from the sky. Understood?" she said gently.

"Yes, ma'm," he said breathlessly.

Silence came over them as they simply gazed into each other's eyes.

She was no angel. She was a proper and true lady made of flesh and blood, too good for the likes of him. But here she was beside him.

He was the rebellious side of her. He proved to her that class did not matter. Only feelings mattered.

Their hearts were racing just as they always did when they reunited. The only thing they wanted to do was embrace.

So they did.

Tightly.

They held each other a long time.

As they pulled apart a few minutes later. She reached out and took both his hands in hers.

"What brings you 'ere, Mary Poppins?" he asked.

"This is my week off before I start with a new family. I want to spend it in London with you," she said matter-of-factly.

He couldn't help but swell with pride. "Well then we'd best get on with it. One week is not a lot of time," he said, trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt. He was honored she'd chosen to come to him. He offered her his arm. She proudly laced her arm through it. "What should we do?"

"Why don't we go have some supper?" she suggested, flashing her eyes up to his.

"Good idea. I'm famished," he declared.

Then he stopped as if he remembered something he'd long forgotten. "I... We... can't..." he said, sadly looking down at his filthy trousers and brushing some soot off his sleeve. She saw his insecurity and hesitation.

Mary tilted her head. "I need to settle in my room at the inn. You can meet me there when you're ready," she said with a reassuring smile.

"You always make the best 'o the situation, dont'cha?" he smirked.

"I at least try to," she said with a nod. Then her demeanor changed. "Now go and get changed," she demanded playfully. "Spit spot!"

Bert laughed and tipped his hat with a ground bow. With that, he turned and hurried away. She laughed at his endearing boyish ways and at herself for feeling like a school girl.

* * *

><p>Later, after they'd eaten a nice meal in the inn restaurant and enjoyed a glass of rum punch, they decided to stroll in the park since it was such a lovely evening. They ended up in front of the inn.<p>

"It'll be hard to top that," Bert said, as he opened the door for her.

"We'll have to try, won't we?" she smirked. To his joy, she leaned up and gently placed a kiss to his left cheek. "Good night, Bert."

"Good night, Mary," he said, his voice full of affection. He smiled a broad, amused smile as she offered her cheek. He pressed his lips to her soft left cheek.

He watched her nod to the concierge and gracefully glide up the stairs.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, he spun on his heels and began to whistle and hum under his breath.

From her window, Mary was serenely glowing as she undid her hair, watching him bell-kick and disappear around the corner.


	2. A death in the family

He had already cleaned three chimneys and fixed a bike for a neighborhood boy and she had managed to finish the book she had been reading before they met for lunch the next day.

Presenting her with a bouquet of daisy's, they settled at a table for two in the local pub, all smiles and chat. The waiter took their order for tea and left them with a promise to return to take their food order in a few moments.

Bert opened up the London Times and began reading as Mary removed her hat. They happily settled in for a nice afternoon meal. She glanced up demurely at him, only to see his eyes widen and darken.

"Mary... I'm afraid I just read something terrible..." he said quietly.

"What is it, Bert?" she asked, focusing intently on him.

"George Banks is dead," he said, just saying it, knowing no easy way to break news like that.

Mary lifted her hand daintily to her mouth. She paused a few seconds, watching Bert lay the paper aside. "Those poor children..." she managed.

"I imagine Mrs. Banks is not real 'appy, either," he said, sighing.

"We should go visit them," she said, reaching out to take his hand in hers.

He nodded. "Good idea. But let's eat first... Maybe pick up a gift on our way," he suggested, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

It was her turn to nod and say, "Good idea."


	3. Determination

First of all, I must say thank you to everyone who has read this story. I am truly shocked at the response it has received! One of my New Years' Resolutions is to get back to my writing. I hope you are not disappointed.

* * *

><p>Mary and Bert stopped to buy some flowers at a street cart and hurried along the way.<p>

Mrs. Brill opened the door for them. Honest hugs and condolences were exchanged.

The children must have heard their voices from their attic suite and descended the stairs so quickly that Mary was afraid they would both fall. Jane ran into Bert's arms and Michael came to side.

"We just heard the news," Mary said after a few silent moments. "I'm sorry for your loss, children," she added, looking down the handsome young man.

"No one knew where to find you... Father was lost at sea..." he said softly.

"Mother says they didn't find his body..." Jane said, reaching for Mary's hand while still holing onto Bert tightly. Mary reached out and took her small, trembling hand in hers.

"Where is your mother?" Bert asked.

"She hasn't come out of her room in two days..." Jane said, glancing up the stairs.

"Shall I let her know you're here?" Mrs. Brill asked gently.

"No," Mary nodded. "I am sure she knows we are here for her. "Let her grieve in her own way. She will come to us when she is ready," she assured the small, sad group. "Now then," she chirped. "Have you two eaten?" she asked, looking from brother to sister.

The young Banks' shook their heads.

"Well now... You must keep up yer strength," Bert chuckled lightly. "Sorrow needs food and company," he suggested, waving his arm in the direction of the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the table was set and they sat down, Mary and Bert with only a cup of tea. The children hung their heads and ate meagerly, no one pressing the issue. They all retired into the sitting room and told stories about George Banks until it was time for bed. Mary and Bert prepared the duo and tucked them in, promising that things would be OK.

Mary heaved a sigh as she bid Bert goodnight at the door. He vowed to return in the early afternoon. She quietly closed the door behind him and settled back in her old room. As she dimmed her light before pulling the sheets up around her, she filled herself with determination enough for them all to make it through.


	4. In their hearts

The next few days passed slowly as Mary and Bert did their best to bring some sort of normalcy back to the Bank household. Mrs. Banks began eating lunch with them, but retiring after tea and taking a light supper in her room. The children ventured outside, but did not make any effort do anything. Both Mary and Bert decided it was all a start. Mary and Jane began to spend the day shopping and stitching together. Bert and Michael often went on walks. They let Mrs. Banks do what she wanted when she wanted, no one invading her grief.

The week was coming to an end. It would soon be time for her to go. No one was happy about it, but everyone understood.

Sunday evening, they were sitting on the porch before Bert went home. The children were in bed, Mrs. Banks was in her room reading and Mrs. Brill had gone.

"Mary, do ya think ya should be leavin' us again?" he asked quietly, breaking the silence.

She looked up from her knitting. "I have no choice, Bert," she sighed. "And like it or not, they are going to have to find a way to move on... with or without me."

"Do I have to find a way to go on without you, too?" he asked, bowing his head.

She closed her eyes for a second before reaching out, cupping his chin in her hand, lifting his head and meeting his eyes. "No, of course not. I'll never leave you. And you will never leave me," she assured him, smiling softly and lightly.

"How'd ya figure that? Yer leavin' again, ain't ya?"

"Bert, when you... love someone, they are always with you... In your heart." She had finally said the words. She loved him. His dark eyes began to shine. That made her smile even more watching him comprehend the meaning of what she had spoken. "Just like if... when... someone you love dies, they are still alive inside you."

They leaned their foreheads together and closed their eyes. "I like that idea, Mary... I'm glad we learned that before it was too late, eh?" Bert chuckled lightly and softly. Mary nodded.

"In time the Banks' will learn that, too," she replied.


	5. As simple as that

The sun rose on a day no one wanted to see come.

Mary was packed and hoped to slip away before everyone woke up, before Bert came. She was tired of saying good byes… especially to people she'd come to love. People she considered family.

She quietly peeked in on them, knowing they knew she'd be gone when they came down to breakfast.

As she opened the door, she immediately saw that Bert was leaning against the lamppost across the street. She bowed her head and silently closed the door behind her. By the time she looked back up again, he was standing in front of her.

"Please don't leave…" he asked quietly.

She raised her eyes and when they met his, she saw the desperation and the sadness reflected in their depths.

"Bert, I…"

"Look, Mary," he began, "I been thinking'. If ya don't open the umbrella, ya won't go away," he said matter-of-factly.

Her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly. Had it been one of the children, she would have gently reprimanded them. She had never thought of that. Her mouth closed. Was that really the answer? Was it truly that simple?

"What will happen if it doesn't work? What if…?" she asked, swallowing, but allowing a bit of hope to slip into her head.

Bert flipped open his pocket watch. He smirked as he looked back at her. "We don't know, but I, for one, think we should find out," he said.

Mary looked down at her umbrella. The parrot handle yawned and blinked.

"'ello, Mary," it said happily. "Are you ready?"

She drew in a breath and smiled sweetly. "No, actually…" she replied.

"I thought you'd never say that," the bird chuckled. "Good bye, Mary," it said. The eyes closed, the colors faded and that was that.

Apparently it was as easy as that.

"Well…" Bert said.

Mary licker her lips and sighed deeply.

They embraced tightly and held each other tightly for a few minutes.

"No what?" she asked quietly.

"Let's go inside and cook breakfast…" Bert suggested.

She nodded.

And they did.


End file.
